No Longer
by Lil' Washuu
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, now just Hinata, knows the 1 secret of Konoha. How well will she fare after being kicked out of the Hyuugas and having the title as heiress taken away? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue: No Longer is He Here

Lil' Washuu: Ohayo! Lil' Washuu is in da house! Anyways, here's the story I have been working on! Please love me and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-sama nor Hinata-chan. In fact, I own nothing but the clothes on my body and a used…(too graphic for readers)

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, the graceful heiress who never gets a chance for a full frontal in the camera (not like that ya sickos!). This story is dedicated to that pure hearted girl whose life is soon to be devastatingly changed for better or for worse.

* * *

No Longer… 

Prologue: No Longer is He Here

* * *

Hinata stared out at the now empty entrance of Konoha. She had stood by and watched the one she had secretly loved, leave for who knows how long, and she managed not the cry. It was his choice, his way of the ninja, to become stronger and bring back Uchiha Sasuke. The lone "Avenger". Uzumaki Naruto, the…What is Uzumaki Naruto except a bright light in her darkest times, a breeze of fresh air from the stifling odor of confinement to the Hyuuga name. 

Hinata straightened and smiled and made a promise to herself since he was no longer here to help her. Her promise to become stronger…

"Naruto-kun, I, too, shall train and if we should ever meet again, I will be the first to ask for a challenge…and maybe, just maybe, I can finally tell you my…true feelings!"

* * *

Ending Comments: Yeah, I know the summary and this prologue sucked but at least I did some homework. R & R plz!

* * *


	2. No Longer a Hyuuga

Lil' Washuu: Ohayo! Lil' Washuu is in da house! Anyways, here's the story I have been working on! Please love me and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Breaks down and wails) But I'll find a way….! I am after all the esteemed Lil' Washuuu!

Summary: Hinata learns the truth!

* * *

No Longer

Chapter 1: No Longer a Hyuuga

* * *

Hinata twirled around, performing the Kaiten, blocking 12 kunais from hitting, but the final, the 13th, got through and wounded her as she paused to rest. She fell in a heap to the ground. Sweat coated her face and pain was evident in her eyes as she clutched the kunai wound with the kunai still embedded in her upper left arm.

"Here, Hinata-chan!" An arm stretched out to pull her up. Hinata smiled weakly at the dog boy, Inuzuka Kiba. He guided her to a tree stump and rummaged through his pack at the base of the tree stump. With a light sigh, he revealed some bandages and handed it to her.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun." She took the bandages and laid them in her lap. Grabbing the handle of the kunai, she took a deep breath and…

"Ano, let me help…"

"Hinata-sama!" Two voices came at the same time, surprising Hinata and she jerked the kunai out wrong.

"Gah!" She cried out and tried to stop the bleeding that now had half of her left sleeve drenched in blood. Hinata bit her lower lip and used a basic chakura technique to stop the wound from bleeding.

All the while, Kiba was glaring at the intruder who happened to have stopped a "precious" moment from happening and for causing Hinata to pain her self even more so. The intruder returned the glare. Hinata ignored them as she bounded her wound. Then finally, she faced them.

"Yes?" She asked the intruder, who happened to be a Hyuuga branch member.

"Your father asks for you." The Hyuuga informed her. Emotions plagued her as she nodded her head in acknowledgement and the Hyuuga left. Kiba continued to glare in the direction the Hyuuga had bounded off in.

"Baka!" He called to the retreating Hyuuga then turned his attentions to Hinata. "Daijoubou, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai." Exclaimed Hinata. "But I have to go now. Arigatou, Kiba-kun! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Hinata-chan!" Kiba called out as he was left all alone on the training grounds with only a sleeping Akamaru to keep him company.

"Ne, I feel so lonely…" He sighed.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga mansion and bowed to the guards, then entered the mansion.

Running up to her father's office, she paused to bow to every person she passed in the hallways. Finally, she reached the office. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

"Ohayo! Sorry I'm a.."

"What are these, Hinata?" Hinata was interrupted by a flash of dozens of scarlet, black, and white crinkled pages thrown into the air by her father. His face was of absolute calm. But his white eyes showed absolute anger and…something else.

Hinata shook slightly as she recognized these letters as love letters. Love letters that were never sent to the one person they were written for. Uzumaki Naruto. Trying to maintain calm features, but failing, she stuttered.

"Th…They're…l…love…They're…mine…"

"I know what they are and whose they are, Hinata, but to who are they** FOR**?" Hiashi boomed. Hinata started and stuttered even more. In fact, so much that she couldn't even speak.

"..Na…U…" Hiashi rounded the desk and grabbed the first love letter his hand touched.

"Dear **NARUTO**. It's for **THAT UZUMAKI BRAT**! Say it! Naruto!" Hiashi pressed two fingers to pulsing veins on his head as a headache settled in. Taking a deep breath, he finally began again.

"Of all the boys in Konohagakure, you had to choose that demon-brat!" Hinata yelped as Hiashi's fist slammed into his desk, breaking it down. Hinata's mind swam with fear as she thought of what her father would do to her, but amidst all that chaos, a single notary fact stuck. Demon-brat. Her posture steeled as a retort came.

"Naruto's not a demon-brat!" She sputtered out. Hiashi paused and glared at her.

"You don't know anything…"

"No! You don't know anything! I know…I know him more than you…he would never…gah!" Hinata gasped as she was cheek-struck by his hand and her body was slammed against the wall by a strong chakra force. Blood seeped from her mouth and her wound was reopened. She coughed and looked at her father's raging face. She never knew her father could ever do that, and especially against her. Sure he was cold, but never has he hit her with such a killer intent or such rage. But then the next few words put those out of her mind.

"He killed your mother! The woman I loved more than anything!" Hiashi shook slightly as he brought his fist to his mouth to hold back his emotions. Blood pounded in Hinata's ears. Naruto killed her mother!

"B…But mother died in giving birth to Hanabi…" Hiashi glared at her with such pain and rage.

"Your mother was strong! Had always been strong…but after the Kyuubi war…she became…so weak. That demon-brat killed her! Took her away…from me.." Hinata gasped. The Kyuubi! She had thought that it was just a legend. A myth. Demons really existed! But even so, back then Naruto had to have been only a baby! Like her…

"But…! You're lying! Naruto was only a baby then, he couldn't be a demon!" But doubt clouded her heart. Right? Memories of always seeing Naruto alone and rumors and whispers fumbled through her resolve. It made so much sense but seemed so preposterous!

"The Yodaime sealed the demon into that brat. That makes the brat a demon!"

"No! Naruto isn't a demon!" She was sure of it. Naruto had a heart! Demons don't have hearts!

"It's a good thing he left before I saw these or he would've died by my hands…!" At that Hinata snapped.

"**NO**!" Hinata came and pushed her father as if it would protect the oblivious boy who was now so far away. "Naruto isn't a demon! He'd never hurt anyone!"

"Baka! He's a bakemono! An akuma!"

"No! **HE ISN'T**!" The sound of metal meeting flesh was heard and silence fell over the room. Hinata quivered as she dropped her bloody hands from the kunai that she had stuck into Hiashi's shoulder, just right above the heart. Her byakugan deactivated as she trembled back. Realization of what she had done took over her. Disgust ran through her as she realized how SATISFIED she was in the fact that she had wounded her father. Then she coughed out blood.

Hiashi was silent as the pain finally registered itself into his shocked systems. Although the sound was not life threatening, it hurt. Like the dull pangs in his empty heart. But that's not what hit him the hardest. It was the fact that his daughter had stuck him with his own kunai held hidden in his sleeve. And without him having had noticed until the last second. Hinata had gotten good but this fact just left a bitter tasted in his mouth. Of course, she was still not good enough because he, too, had stuck her, at the last second in defense. A fatal blow to anyone, but he had deflected it slightly so not to kill her and only time would tell of the effects. This fact also left a bitter taste in his mouth. Or maybe that was because of the blood?

Hinata clutched her side as bile and blood dripped down her chin. She was down on her knees as tears made their way down her cheeks in show of pain. She slowly looked up to see her father, who had gotten up and behind the broken desk and sat down on his rotating chair. He turned his chair to face the wall, away from her.

"You…are no longer a Hyuuga." That's what Hiashi said but in the silence it meant more. It meant that she was no longer the heiress. And that she was no longer welcome to the main house. "Now get out of my sight."

With a stunned mind, body, and soul, Hinata stood up and left the room without even bothering to wipe her face. She walked through the halls and out of the mansion without looking at anyone or even acknowledging their existence. She just had a vacant stare and as she walked down the trail that lead back to the heart of Konoha, it began to rain. As it rained, tears finally came in sorrow or happiness, as she finally accepted that she was truly no longer a Hyuuga.

* * *

Ending Comments: So how do you like that. This isn't a dark fic so don't worry, or do worry. But all the same, plz R&R! 


	3. No Longer Without a Change of Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I am not Kishimoto.

Summary: Hinata discovers the truth! And that she has no change of clothing…

AN: Hello, hello! Lil' Washuu here! Yeah, there had been some technicalities in the past month so plz understand why I couldn't update as early as I thought and hopefully ya will enjoy this insert of No Longer: Hinata's Tale.

* * *

No Longer 

Chapter 2: No Longer Without a Change of Clothes

* * *

Hinata awoke with a start and discovered herself in the office of the Hokage. She looked all about the room and stood up from her sitting position in the makeshift bed of the office's curtains laid on the floor. 

Hinata couldn't find Tsunade any where and she could see that the Hokage couldn't be working at her desk since paper and files were piled up high and the sound of the stamp or the scratching of the pen or the swiping of the brush was absent.

But still, if the stories were true then…

Tsunade was sleeping and drooling over files and paperwork behind the mounds of paperwork on her desk. Hinata was heisitant to wake up the sleeping Hokage, so she left the "Old Hag" as Naruto would say, alone. But before she could step away, she noticed that many of the files were quite old. Reaching for a file at the bottom of the first pile, carefully, she retrieved it and opened it. Inside was…what happened 12 years ago…

Hinata finished reading and set it down. Shock was evident in her face. Then reaching for another old-looking file, she too read it. Pretty soon she read all the files, including one about the Uchiha Massacre.

Now she knew the truth, or at least the written truths. Before leaving, she decided to do the new Hokage a favor and did all the paperwork, except those with drool on them, and also as a sorry for reading such important and even forbidden documents, which of course took like hours but she was used to reading fast paced and this was good for her byakugan. Then she left the office.

Tsunade sat up and snickered before wiping off the saliva she had collected during her real slumber.

"If all the brats I collect from the rain do my work for me then I should do this more often!" She laughed. Of course, she had still been sleeping when Hinata had read the older files, so Tsunade was guilt free and worry free, not that she knew that those were even there in the first place lazy as she is. But until Shizune gives her the paperwork for the missions…Tsunade smiled. It just meant that she had time to slack off and off she went…out the window and to a bar.

* * *

Hinata knew she should change her clothes but she was no longer a Huuga which meant she couldn't get inside the Mansion to get a change of clothing and other things, like money. Suddenly, she felt so depressed. That is until she happened to notice Neiji walking towards her. Usually, he'd just ignore her but it was obvious he was making his way towards her with intent. Eyes widening, she wondered if her father had told the whole world that she was disowned as a Hyuuga just to humiliate her. In fact, since she was so weak, it was a wonder why he even allow her to leave and become a target for other villages who wanted the secrets of the Byakugan? 

Neiji paused in front of her. With out a single word. He dropped a backpack with her clothing and personal belongings.

"It is to be known that you are no longer welcome to the main house...nor the branch homes. The elders are currently deciding whether or not to take your eyes and/or relieve you of your humiliation…so watch your back." The last part was from Neiji personally and was laced with some emotion that he would usually never use with her or any main house Hyuuga. "Hanabi is the new heiress." He said just to comfort her.

"Arigatou, Neiji-san." She bowed to him as he walked on by. Hinata was glad that her sister was now heiress so she does not have to be branded as a branch member. But it is already known that she herself will be branded, or assassinated (Hey, what can I say, the Hyuuga's are a serious bunch so of course Hinata would be freaking out). Or even locked up for the rest of her life.

Hinata shivered as the thought crossed her mind. Although it looks like a mansion, the Hyuuga Masion was settled on the west side of Konoha for a reason. As a fortress. The Uchihas covered the south, the Inuzukas covered the east where they can use the vast fields and forests, and many others all over and aound the Hokage tower and north were the angu and smaller families such as the Akamichis and the Yamankas. Of course, like all fortresses, they all had secret passage ways, torture chambers, and dungeons. Hinata had once gone down there by accident when lost and founded several rotting bodies and skeletons, even rats having a feast.

Hinata shook her head clear. If her freedom was to be taken away then she'd rather die. Where was her Naruto-kun when she needed him the most? But a thought and a not to long ago promise crossed her mind.

Feeling newer confidence, she ran towards the training grounds, knowing for a fact her friends, teammates would be there, waiting. But first, she should change clothing. With that, she did a 180 degree turn and ran towards the women's baths.

* * *

Hinata concentrated hard through her byakugan and focused. Turning here and there and finally a smile broke through as she found her target. Moving as fast as she could in her new training weights, she closed in. But just as she could make a go at it, her sensei, Kurenai, puffed in (teleported in, I like saying puffed or poofed in). 

"Poof!"

"Kyaaa!" Hinata managed to stop before crashing into her. Shino and Kiba hopped down next to her to face their sensei.

"…Sensei…"

"Kurenai-sensei!"

"Oi! You're back!" Kurenai smailed.

"Yes, I'm back but I'm going to be out again."

"Aww!" Went the loud mouth Inuzuka. "I had wanted to show you my newest technique!"

"…" Went Shino.

"..I…um..wanted…to..train…more.."

"…" Kurenai smiled at them sadly. "I do, too. But we'll have to do that later since you're all going on a mission!" All three students/genins smiled brightly. It's been awhile since they went anywhere together, let alone a mission.

"Alright! So whats our mission?" Yelled Kiba.

"It's a C rank mission. Retrieval," informed Kurenai with a big smile. She was glad her students were finally going to get a chance at higher rank missions but she wasn't going to be with them. "I'm going on my own mission so I've been held back on this one and a chounin will be taking my place. A friend you all should know."

"Oh! Is it Iruka-sensei! He's a chuunin!" Went Kiba.

"Actually, it's Nara Shikamaru," said Kurenai.

"Nani? That lazy smartass?" Kiba ranted on and on about the "lazy smartass" while the other two stood around thoughtfully.

"Now, now Kiba-kun be nice. See you guys later! He should be here soon, Ja!" After blowing a kiss to her students, Kurenai "poofed" away, leaving them to wait.

* * *

2 hours and 45 min laters... 

"Now when she said soon, she didn't happen to mean3 freakin' hours, right?" Kiba asked. Shino kept quiet, apparently listening to a bug that happened to land on his shoulder, and Hinata just smiled gently, knowing her friend's patience nearly rivaled that of her…Naruto. Inside she gushed with love. Outside she blushed.

"…Maybe…he got…lost?" Hinata finally managed after her little episode. But that just got Kiba angry.

"Lost? LOST? How can he get lost! This is right next to the Forest of Death! The place where we took the second part of the Chuunin Exams! He's a CHUUNIN! HE CAN'T BE THAT STUPID AS TO FORGET! HE'S PROBABLY SLEEPING RIGHT NOW, THAT STUPID LAZY BASTER…erk!" Hinata was surprised to see Kiba being choked by a pair of shadow hands. Of course, with his sunglasses and all, it's hard to tell if Shino hadn't been expecting it.

"Shaddup already about me being a lazy bastard. I hear enough of that crap from Ino. And if you're wondering why I was so late, its because I was **early** and had been hiding to see if any of you could sense me, and of course, you all failed." Hinata blushed, Shino rolled his eyes, not that we could tell anyways, and Kiba passed out.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata was about to run to her teammates side when Shikamaru stepped on Kiba's face and grinded his foot on the dog boy's nose before stepping off to stand in front of the other two.

"Yow!" Wailed Kiba as his most precious asset was throbbing in pain. Tears were evident in his eyes. "You son of a…" Kiba stopped as he saw Shikamaru's ready stance and noticed his shadow dance a little.

"I created a newer and more advanced shadow bind. It's basically using and manipulating the owner's own shadow against themselves without having to use my own. It's more of up to the imagination but its troublesome thinking for the victim to move." Kiba gulped. Although lazy, Nara had gotten to be a chuunin with not just brawn but IQ and that was something Kiba knew he definitely did NOT have, even though he himself won't admit it.

"Hmph!" Kiba relinquished his leader position, even though it was Shino who was usually (always) the leader. Shikamaru smirked and straightened up.

"Alright, _team_, here's the mission: to retrieve a stolen item from…" Hinata listened intently as this could possibly be her last mission and who would've known how right she was but the only thing that passed her mind when she received all the info of the mission was that it was good to no longer be without a change of clothes. Especially if your clothes were dirty and bile covered in the first place.

* * *

Ending Comments: So how was that? Hopefully it was good so give me some love and Review! Oh and plz excuse any and all mistakes you happen to come upon. 

Sneak Peak of Chapter Three: No Longer a C Rank Mission

"Hinata! I…can't…" Shino then let go as well and fell, pulling Shikamaru, who also had a tired look on his face, down.

"N…noooo!" Hinata cried out as the last of her teammates fell out of sight. She heard shuffling above her and suddenly the walls shuddered. Her hands slipped and she too fell into the pit to join her friends. "Kyaahhh!"

* * *


	4. No Longer a CRank Mission

AN: Ah ha ha ha ha ha…Well it's nothing to laugh about since I haven't updated in forever. You can't really blame a computerless freak like me and since it was summer vacation…I got lazy. So here it is the latest installment of No Longer: Hinata's Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hinata…or the greatest animation/manga ever created: Naruto.

Summary: Ugh…just read.

**No Longer**

**Chapter 3: No Longer a C-rank Mission**

Hinata ran behind the group as she used Byakugan to detail the forest, but not because Shikamaru asked her to do so, but just for training. Wasting her chakura was the least of her worries since it was only a C-rank mission, but like a certain group found, you should never look at any mission with out worries because it may just become so otherwise.

But it seems that it was alright this time as they were able to retrieve the ring from a group of bandits that were really weak. In fact, so weak that Hinata began to doubt why the client would pay ninjas to do the job. The thought was dashed away as she was reminded that with the end of the mission it also meant returning to Konoha. And facing her ex-family. Hinata became sullen as she thought back to past events as they traveled down a lone rocky path to the client's home.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Why're you looking so down for? We finished the mission!" Kiba said jovially. Hinata managed to produce a smile.

"Oh, it's just that I've been thinking…well…" She just couldn't lie outright to her friends but she couldn't burden them with her personal problems. But as things went, Kiba made it easy as he blurted out:

"Thinking of Naruto? Well, I gotta admit, it has become quiet without that baka around." It was true, too. There were no longer any pranks or huge squall fights started by the loud-mouth, Kyuubi-container. Not ever since Sasuke left. Hinata suddenly felt angry at Sasuke but thoughts of what happened recently saddened her even more. Kiba freaked. "Oi! Oi! Gomen, Hinata! I know I shouldn't have brought him up!"

"It's okay, Kiba-kun, its just that…" But before she could ever finish, Shikamaru's lazy voice broke through their conversation.

"We're here. Also, we should discuss something as well…"

"Welcome, Konoha's ninjas, to my abode. I hope this mission wasn't to…laxing." Came an old, low voice from over their heads just as they were lead to an empty room.

Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru looked up to see an old man but Hinata kept her head down, wishing that this part of the ordeal would end soon and hoped that it was not as Shikamaru expected.

"Oi! We're here to return this ring to you as requested and then be on our way." Stated Shikamaru.

"Ah! That will not be happening, Nara-san…" All of a sudden, the room shook and the floor fell from their feet.

They all fell in but as soon as their heads disappeared from sight, they formed chakura at their hands and the bases of their feet and grabbed a hold of the rocky wall. Shino and Kiba held both of Hinata's arms and pulled her up as she had reacted late and couldn't fully form chakura in a fast enough rate.

"Thank you." She whispered as she finally had a chakura grip on the wall. Shikamaru was by their side in a second, apparently next to Shino.

"I knew something was fishy. Hinata-chan, can you hang on?" Hinata nodded fervently. "Good. Shino, use your bugs to see if there are any other persons in the room. Keep an eye on the ninjas." Shino nodded and sent his bugs up. "Kiba, you and Akamaru will be the first to attack while we stay down here where it should be the safest from your and the enemy's attacks after Shino's bugs get back with how many we are dealing with. Hinata, to be safe, use your Byakugan to see what's down there. Okay."

Everyone nodded just as Shino received back his first bug.

"There are exactly Rock nins and the old man from before." He explained. Shikamaru nodded.

"That should explain the hole but why?" Shikamaru turned to Hinata as Shino told Kiba and Akamaru their exact locations. She was silent.

"Hinata?"

"…there's something…alive down there…The pit itself is about 20-30 ft down from here, but…all I see after that is a giant chamber with…a mass…of …something."

Hinata looked up into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Shino." Shikamaru ordered with out looking away.

"Already on it." Shino replied as his bugs leaked down to the "mass of something" at the bottom. All of a sudden and with out warning, Kiba and Akamaru whinnied before dropping like dead weights.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Yelled out Hinata and Shikamaru. Then it hit them as well. It was a strange smell it the air. And it was coming from the opening either. It was wafting from below. A sweet, yet gentle scent. Shikamaru slipped and would've fallen had Shino not held onto his hand.

"…get…out…" Shikamaru managed before fainting. Hinata began to move towards Shino but then Shino's footing slipped and was now only holding to life by the hand.

"Shino!"

"Hinata…I…can't…" Then Shino let go as well and fell, pulling Shikamaru down.

"N…Noooo!" hinata cried out as the last of her teammates fell out of sight. She heard a shuffling above her, the sound of bodies falling to the ground, then suddenly the walls shuddered. "Kyaahh!" Her hands slipped and she fell into the hole to join her friends and as she fell and slowly lost consciousness she knew (like duh) that this was no longer a c-rank mission.

**Ending comments**: So how was that? A little short? Well too bad. If I get enough reviews, like 10, then I'll update again. But until then, enjoy life!


End file.
